


Niepokojące myśli

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - edycja 2, Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/gifts).



Mycroft nie był paranoikiem. Każdy, nawet największy umysł, mogą czasem nachodzić niepokojące myśli. I każdy ma jakieś sposoby, by sobie z nimi radzić, choć mogą wydawać się dziwaczne.

I tak na przykład zdarzało się, że w środku nocy Mycrofta nachodziła myśl: _A co, jeśli Anglia upadnie?_. I nie potrafił się powstrzymać, wstawał, siadał przed komputerem i do rana zajmował się sprawdzaniem wszystkich scenariuszy działania, zaplanowanych na tego typu przypadki, wprowadzając poprawki i ulepszenia, niejednokrotnie wyrywając ze snu współpracowników.

Albo w trakcie rozmowy z bardzo ważnymi zagranicznymi gośćmi zadawał sobie pytanie: _Gdzie jest Sherlock? A jeśli znowu ćpa w jakiejś podłej melinie?_. I choćby był po drugiej stronie kraju, potrafił w ciągu maksymalnie trzech godzin dostać się na Baker Street i osobiście upewnić się, że Sherlock grzecznie tam siedzi, czysty od psychotropów, odurzony wyłącznie miłością do swojego doktora.

Bywało też tak, że idąc ulicą i mijając zupełnie przypadkową kobietę, wystarczająco wysoką i blondwłosą, by przypominać Emmę Lestrade, myślał: _Greg spędził większość życia z kobietą, co jeśli teraz kogoś spotka i …odejdzie?_

Wówczas Holmes potrafił wyciągnąć inspektora ze środka intrygującej sprawy, tylko po to, by zabrać go na kawę i przekonać się, że jego uśmiech wciąż jest pełen dozgonnej miłości.

Zawsze był.


End file.
